


42. "I swear it was an accident"

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Bisexual Pride, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec arrives to Magnus' apartment to find the door slightly ajar and gets worried something might have happened. Who knew paint cans could be viewed as such a serious threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	42. "I swear it was an accident"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So over at my tumblr: "PrincessOfMalec" I'm currently filling numbers prompts, and since I'm completely unable to stick to the drabble-length they were supposed to be, I figured I might as well post these little oneshots here.
> 
> Number 42 was requested by "Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew" and I had a lot of fun writing this!

Alec frowned as he walked up to the door of the loft to find it slightly ajar, bringing out his seraph blade he slowly pushed the door open.

“Magnus? You here?” he called out into the empty apartment, his frown deepening when he was met with silence. Why would Magnus’ door be opened if he wasn’t at home? Had something happened to him?

The thought made Alec’s heart speed up, panic slowly seeping into his muscles, and he walked further into the room, keeping an eye out for any sign of struggle. Being in his boyfriend’s loft without him here made something twist uncomfortably in Alec’s stomach. He made quick work of sweeping the loft, and finding no signs of struggle the shadowhunter slowly lowered his blade but his stomach was still twisting in knots. Something was wrong.

“Where are you, Magnus?” he whispered silently to himself. Picking up his phone, Alec decided to try and call the warlock. Just as he put the phone up to his ear, there was a sound behind him, at the door. Alec didn’t even think, he just raised his blade and threw it towards the assailant before even looking at them.

When he did look at them, however, he was hit with a new type of panic.

Paint

There was paint _everywhere_. The wall and the floor looked like some type of bisexual pride-rainbow on drugs.

Looking up at the cause of this utter clusterfuck he was currently in, Alec found himself face to face with what had once been a tower of paint-cans.

“What the hell?” he mumbled to himself as he inspected the cans, trying to figure out if they’d been there when he walked in. He was about 99% sure they hadn’t though. Which meant Magnus had sent them here, probably in preparation for some painting project he was doing.

_Magnus had sent them here_.

That meant Magnus was most likely going to be here at any given minute. That meant he’d come home to find Alec in his loft, surrounded by a bunch of paint-cans that had been impaled by a seraph blade. To top it off, he hadn’t even invited Alec over that afternoon. Alec had simply wanted to see the warlock and had for once chosen to take Magnus’ words of “I like it when you surprise me with a visit, you’re always welcome here, darling” to heart.

“Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit What do I do? What do I do?” He ranted to himself, pulling at his hair as he looked around for something to help him clean up the mess.

Unable to find a mop or _anything_  useful to help him with that, he decided that he’d just have to fill up a bucket of water and use his sweater as a mop. Ridding himself of the garment, Alec set to work on cleaning up the mess he’d created.

It was not even 2 minutes later that a portal opened up behind him and Alec swore silently to himself as he heard Magnus step out of it.

*******

To say that Magnus was shocked to find his boyfriend on his knees scrubbing furiously at the mix of blue, purple and pink paint currently decorating his floor and wall, would have been a massive understatement. Magnus Bane was seldom without words. This view, however, rendered him speechless for about 10 seconds before he finally found his voice again.

“While I appreciate you trying to show your support regarding my sexuality, I’m not exactly sure why you felt the need to decorate my floor with the bisexual flag, Alexander?” he couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips as Alec turned around with a panicked look on that beautiful face of his.

“I swear it was an accident” he blurted out and Magnus just raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for an elaboration on said accident. Noting the blush on the shadowhunter’s cheeks as he stood up, Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. It really wasn’t fair for a grown man to be this ridiculously adorable.

“I… I came here and the door was open. I was… well, I was worried something might have happened to you, so I took out my seraph blade and made a sweep of the place. You know, to see if there was any signs of struggle. And then there was a noise behind me and I was sort of acting on instinct and.. and I threw the blade to serve as a warning for them to stop, you know? And well…” he finished, and gestured helplessly towards the blade still stuck in one of the paint cans.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m so sorry. I’ll clean it up, I promise…” Alec continued to ramble apologies, but Magnus wasn’t listening anymore. He was still stuck on that one line of Alec’s explanation:

_I was worried something might have happened to you_

“You were worried about me?” he cut off Alec’s ramblings and took a step towards the other man. Alec wasn’t even looking at him anymore, too busy investigating his feet and blushing a beautiful scarlet red. Magnus reached out and cupped his jaw, tilting Alec’s head up for his eyes to meet Magnus’ own. Seeing the previous worry and the love in those beautiful hazel-eyes of his boyfriend, Magnus let a glowing smile form on his lips, heart fluttering at the realization that Alec cared enough to worry about him occasionally.

“Nobody has ever… mmph!” his words were cut off by lips on his own and Magnus’ body automatically melted into it, a surprised moan escaping him. He felt Alec’s hand reach up to run through his hair, tugging at it slightly and Magnus’ whole body sang as he let Alec take the lead.

When Alec finally broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Magnus’, the warlock’s head was in a daze.

“Magnus” the taller man whispered, trying to get Magnus’ attention to his words rather than the fact that he could still very clearly taste his boyfriends’ lips on his own.

“I’m not sure what I’d do if anything ever happened to you. You… You are everything, Magnus.” Alec whispered, as if he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted the warlock to hear the words, but needed to say them just the same.

Once again, Magnus found himself at a loss for words, and answered him by reaching up and pressing another chaste kiss to the shadowhunters’ lips. Sighing shakingly, he smiled through the tears of happiness that he wasn’t even aware he’d been shedding.

“You never cease to amaze me, _my_   _Alexander_ ”

Magnus wasn’t actually sure what he’d expected Alec’s answer to his words to be, but he most certainly wasn’t expecting the other man to bend down, dip three fingers into the paint still on the floor, and draw them over his cheek before leaning in kiss him with a smile on his lips.

“My beautiful, bisexual, warlock” he said teasingly and Magnus was a 400 year old warlock; he should not be blushing like a teenage boy at those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> If you want to read the stories the second they come out (rather than when I have the time to post them here), you can follow me on Tumblr: PrincessOfMalec ! Feel free to leave me your own prompt and I'll do my best to fill it to your satisfaction *winks*


End file.
